


Black Closets

by SaltyWords (agent4hire22)



Series: Full Spectrum [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/pseuds/SaltyWords
Summary: A kiss? A perfect kiss? It was a like an explosion, Dean had said. Like a firework popping behind your eyes that’ll teach you the kinda things that defy the laws of physics. Like the sound of colors--But it turned out he was only half right, because his kiss with Cas didn’t just pop behind his eyes. It took out half a city block.





	Black Closets

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a full fic follow-up to [Talk Green To Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11875434), but the drabble suits me just fine. I also did a bit of artwork for you, I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> [(this was posted a couple weeks ago via tumblr)](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/164989758575/god-you-kiss-like-youre-getting-air-for-the)

> “God, you kiss like you’re getting air for the first time,” Dean gasped, because it was true. Cas kissed slow, and deep, and fucking deliberate in a way that stripped all the callouses from Dean’s soul. It made him feel like he was the only thing in the world that ever mattered— _or would ever matter_.
> 
> Cas unburied himself from the little hollow at Dean’s neck, scruff on his chin sliding up Dean’s cheek as those lithe fingers found their way around like old pros. He lipped Dean again, hands breeding chills as they walked under Dean’s shirt.  “If I do, it’s because you make me feel like I can finally breathe,” he whispered back. 
> 
> _Oh, fuck._
> 
> _Fuck fuck fuck—_
> 
> The room was tight and dark, but even if they’d had the space to back up, they wouldn’t have used it. Dean struggled with his belt, and Cas dropped to his knees.


End file.
